


Date, Interrupted

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [68]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You couldn’t just leave them there...





	

In hindsight it wasn’t as bad an idea as it seemed at the time you were implementing it. When you’d started walking to Bucky’s you’d figured it would be a simple walk before your first date together, after all he only lived mere minutes away...but between the rain, the cold, and the sound of tiny little meows it wasn’t as simple as it first appeared. 

You hadn’t been able to stop yourself from darting down an alleyway towards the little sounds, your arms wrapped around your thick waist in an attempt to protect you from the cold. It shouldn’t have been a surprise what you found but yet it still managed to shock you. In a soggy cardboard box meowing with closed eyes were 5 young kittens, young to the point of not being able to see yet or properly move anywhere or do anything. The thought that someone had abandoned these poor things was at the forefront but you hide for a few minutes to see if the mother would come back. Maybe she’d left to go hunting? After 15 minutes of hoping no mother cat turned up...and you realised that you couldn’t just leave them there in the wet and the cold without any means of looking after themselves.

So on the way to your first ever date with Bucky Barnes you did the one thing you could do, you picked up the box, putting your scarf inside to warm them and made your way to his apartment. Bucky had moved into his own place recently, to help him acclimatise to normal life and he was doing well. But the last thing he expected was to open his door to find you soaking wet with a cardboard box of kittens barely able to open their mouths and meow. He’d expected you to turn up and then the two of you to go out for dinner or a walk or something date like...not this.

”Bucky, I am so sorry! But they were just left there and I couldn’t just leave them!” The box was placed on a table and he helped you peel your coat from your soft body, the water had made it a million times heavier and he went to grab you a towel. 

Despite the fact perhaps he should have been disappointed or unhappy, he found himself more endeared towards you. You took the time out of your day to save a box of kittens...you couldn’t get sweeter than that, right? “It’s fine...” The two of you set about drying the kittens off gently one by one, attempting to warm them up with body heat and blankets. 

At one point Bucky made a trip to get milk bottles and kitten appropriate milk. They probably hadn’t eaten for a while and the fact that they ate hungrily confirmed that fact. Despite the date not being a very date like first date...it didn’t matter. What mattered was that at the end of it the two of you were curled together with a group of kittens and a warm blanket. What mattered was that you had an excuse to see Bucky more regularly, to look after the kittens together...and what mattered was that he wanted to see you again too.


End file.
